


Hush

by Byxl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Is this even angst, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byxl/pseuds/Byxl
Summary: His eyes glance down to the latter's hand and he flinches.The glistering thing wrapped around Minhyuk's finger makes him choke on air for a second, but he continues smiling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the Bingo with the prompt: "Forbidden Love"
> 
> Enjoy!

The Cafe was empty, has never been crowded, dim lights shining down onto the tables, yet he still finds himself sitting in the smallest corner.  
His legs were trembling - visibly shaking - under the table and his fingers were sweating, a hint of nervousness passing.

A glance at his watch tells him he was way too early again; a strange, yet addictive habit of him and Kihyun knows, the other will feel guilty again for having him wait for so long, but it's not his fault. It has never been.

But what he also knows is, that he will lie again; say, it's fine, he wasn't feeling lonely throughout the time waiting, and simply brush it off.  
Just like every other time.  
Because he is used to it already.

When footsteps grow louder and suddenly stop next to him, he looks up, stares into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Familiar, brown eyes, that leave him breathless for a second and he knows; he knows exactly whom they belong to.

„You're early today.“ He mutters, stares back at his watch to check. There were still about ten minutes left until the time they were actually supposed to meet up.  
„That's what I wanted to say.“ The older replies, tone soft, yet raspy. He was smiling, his face brightening up, but Kihyun knows, there was more behind that.

The older sits down, right across of him, and then he leans forward, arms on the table.  
„Did you order something?“ He asks, looks for the nearest waiter to call before Kihyun could even answer. He shakes his head as a reply.

 

When the two cups of coffee arrive at their table and the pretty waitress sends one really obvious wink at the latter across him, Kihyun huffs out loud, tries his best not to snap. Minhyuk didn't notice; let her fawn over him while he was busy staring at Kihyun – how ironic.

But it was always like that.

Kihyun takes a big sip, literally burns every corner of his mouth and almost screams out in pain, but tries to play it cool by looking away. Minhyuk spares a glance at him, worried. „Are you alright?“ He asks, takes a sip himself before putting the cup down, „It's hot.“, he mutters, stating an obvious fact and Kihyun nods.

His eyes glance down to the latter's hand and he flinches. The glistering thing wrapped around Minhyuk's finger makes him choke on air for a second, but he continues smiling.

„Is she busy today?“ Kihyun asks and Minhyuk stops moving for a second before answering, „Meeting some friends.“, a curt reply.

It's not usual for Kihyun to suddenly bring her up, when it's just the two of them.  
Maybe because it simply wasn't that great to talk about, but also maybe, because he usually was too scared to word out a question.  
And Minhyuk had always been a bit sensitive about it anyway, so Kihyun had made sure to ask carefully in case he could hit a sore spot.  
But then, it's his curiousity that always has him open his mouth and blurt out questions at the most random times; he just couldn't help but feel something inside of him itch every time he sees the shining ring on the other's hand. It makes him angry and it makes him feel sad as well, but he never talks about it. It's nothing the older had to know.

„So,“ Minhyuk said, eyes full of that look again that always melted his heart – god, he was gorgeous - , „How was your day?“ Kihyun waits a second before he answers, just to make sure that whatever he was going to say sounded trustworthy enough, and then, „Pretty good.“

And as simple as it sounded, it took him a good bunch of nerves to say it like that, because, in all honesty, his day has only been shitty and nothing more; the new roommate was being a pain in the ass and his mother had scolded him the whole morning long for not being home that often anymore and how he was being a bad son – no comparison to his brother though.  
But Minhyuk was not supposed to know that, too.  
He was busy anyway – being the one among them actually working full-time, unlike Kihyun, who has to survive off cheap part-time jobs.

„Really? Sounds great.“ He smiles again, eyes crinkling and teeth showing and Kihyun can't help but also smile back this time.  
Why was Minhyuk just so hard to resist..?

 

„Are you free this saturday?“ Kihyun asked and Minhyuk looks up from his phone for a second, eyes wandering around while he was thinking.  
And then, suddenly, his eyes widen, a small blush spreading on his cheeks and Kihyun watches how the older tries not to look nervous, when he actually was. „It's her birthday“ He said, „I can't.“

„Oh.“ Yeah, right. _Oh _.__

That's probably the only thing a flustered him could say now. Minhyuk simply nods again.  
„I'm sorry.“ He mumbles, hand reaching to grab his and Kihyun just lets him, watches how his hand gets engulfed in the warmth of Minhyuk's.  
He feels at ease for a second, not as tense as he always would when they were together – that's, until the display of Minhyuk's phone lights up, revealing a photo of nobody else, but the same woman they just talked about, and he lets go of Kihyun's hand.  
Just like he let go of his hopes.

„Give me a second,“ He mouths, stands up after Kihyun nods, and walks over to a quiter place to talk. The moment he disappears out of his sight, Kihyun sighs out loud, one sarcastic laugh after another escaping his lips, while he runs a hand through his sweaty locks. How ridiculous he was.  
Thinking that whatever he was doing was going to end well.

It hadn't even started off that well; he was just a naive, twenty-three year old college student, who was trying to fall in love and Minhyuk just seemed to fit in.

When they first met, Kihyun spilled his whole cup of coffee on the latter's paper-work while trying to walk by, and by the time they saw each other again, Minhyuk had him pinned against the wall already.

An 'unbalanced relationship'; that was probably what you could call it, but he was happy. Minhyuk had him smile more than usual, had him talk more and go out more.

 **„You can't do that.“** Hyungwon had told him, tons of times, yet Kihyun decided not to listen and that's how he ended up in this situation; sometimes happy but most of the times just guilty.  
He felt guilty for making Minhyuk fall for him, for luring the older over, though he knew – he knew all along - , Minhyuk was happily married to a young, beautiful woman, who was probably loving him more than he was.

And every time, he thinks about ending things like this – because his heart just couldn't take the pain anymore – he grows selfish; only wants Minhyuk for himself, because it was just unfair. Unfair that he was suffering more than anyone though this was probably wrong as well.

Minhyuk returns back to the table before another bad thought could pass his mind and Kihyun presses out one of his business-smiles again, while taking sips of his coffee.

„Did anything important came up?“ He asks, as if he knew what the other was going to say, eyes glued to the table. He can hear the other fidgeting. „I need to go home.“ and then he adds, „something bad happened and I need to be there to comfort her for a bit. I'm sorry, it's so sudden, I really didn't know it would turn out like this.“

And the only thing he could do was nod, knowing that each attempt to talk will result in his voice cracking, because he was just pissed. Angry and annoyed, knowing, that Minhyuk would always try to be at her side although he hardly had any feeling for her.

Otherwise they wouldn't be here right now; sitting across each other while Minhyuk was trying to come up with good excuses, because he knew how weak-hearted Kihyun was.

„What about Sunday evening?“ He asks and Minhyuk nods back, eyes weak, „I'll call you.“

The older pays and they leave the shop together, Kihyun making sure to keep a safe distance in case anyone could see.

 

„I love you.“ He says, right before Minhyuk gets into his car and the latter turns around, eyes widening slowly. He stares at him for a second, before his gaze turns normal again – loving and kind like always – and then he says „Me too. I love you, too.“ And before Kihyun could react, he pulls him closer, presses his lips on his and they stay like this for a moment, before one of them pulls away, breathless.

„I love you so much.“ Minhyuk mutters against his lips and Kihyun only smiles back. What he would do to stop time right now.  
Why was it so hard to be in love?

Kihyun steps back a bit, hand still on Minhyuk's arm, in hope the older would decide to stay or at least be with him for a bit longer. He hated this so much.  
The fact that he longed for the older so much, yet couldn't simply have what he already had.

„I'm sorry.“ Minhyuk says and it sounds like he was not just talking about the current situation. But Kihyun just couldn't get angry at those lovely puppy-eyes. „It's alright. Make sure she is doing fine. I'll see you later.“

„I'll text you.“ The door shuts and Minhyuk gives him one last smile, before his car disappears in the distance, leaving him standing there alone. He is left alone again, just like all the other times when they would meet up for a simple chat, because Minhyuk had to leave earlier or would fear getting caught by someone he may knew.

It was difficult to date someone, you aren't supposed to date.  
And although he knew that, he would still grow more fond of the older to the point where he gets angry at him for leaving. He gets angry at the thought of Minhyuk returning home to someone else. At the thought of Minhyuk spending nights with another woman and sharing more memories with her than he ever will with him.

Because Minhyuk will never be able to stay at his side. It's simply impossible.  
It's against everything humanly possible.  
And as much as Kihyun wished for the ring on his finger to disappear and for the older to spend more time with him, he knows, it won't happen. Minhyuk would always be stuck between two people.

Minhyuk was just too good and Kihyun was too bad.  
They just didn't match.


End file.
